


Drive

by WednesdayAngeline



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, cisgirl lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAngeline/pseuds/WednesdayAngeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, I’m writing again! This is a piece I’ve been working on for a long time and I’m glad I can finally share it :) It’s my first piece of smut fanfiction and I’d love some constructive criticism/feedback please. It’s basically porn without plot, just some good old femslash! It’s inspired by Drive by Melissa Ferrick (pretty much all I listened to when I wrote this), hence the title. Many thanks to dear @veronicasanders for being my beta <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I’m writing again! This is a piece I’ve been working on for a long time and I’m glad I can finally share it :) It’s my first piece of smut fanfiction and I’d love some constructive criticism/feedback please. It’s basically porn without plot, just some good old femslash! It’s inspired by Drive by Melissa Ferrick (pretty much all I listened to when I wrote this), hence the title. Many thanks to dear @veronicasanders for being my beta <3

“I’ve never done this before on a first date,” Ivy says, slightly nervous, although she is still very much anticipating this. She follows Jinkx into the apartment, a part of her glad that they’re doing this sober, part of her regretting that she didn’t turn to liquid courage for help.  

Jinkx pats the younger woman’s hair, ruffling it. “Relax, sweetie. We’ve been best friends for what- six, seven years? It’s not like we’re meeting each other for the first time. I do tend to be quite…intense,” she says, searching for the right word as she takes off Ivy’s coat. “I’ll make sure you’re enjoy it.” She smiles to reassure Ivy, running her hands over her new girlfriend’s bare shoulders.

Ivy grins. “Sounds good to me.” She fiddles with the buttons on Jinkx’s blouse, looking at the other woman through her lashes. “May I?”

Jinkx gestures for her to go ahead, her eyes running up and down Ivy’s body, admiring her as she unbuttons her blouse, gently pulling the sleeves off Jinkx’s arms. Ivy toys with the zipper on the ginger’s skirt, while her other arm snakes around Jinkx’s torso, leaning in so close she can almost feel Jinkx’s heart racing.

Jinkx takes charge, pressing her lips against the other woman’s with force, her fingers grabbing Ivy’s hair. She runs her tongue along Ivy’s lower lip until her mouth opens almost subconsciously. Jinkx could taste her – mint chapstick and a hint of spun sugar, a fresh innocent sweetness- just like Ivy herself. “You,” Jinkx proclaims, “are delicious.”

“You too. You taste like dessert,” Ivy replies with a giggle. She shimmies out of her dress with Jinkx’s help when her hair catches in the zipper.

Ivy has garters holding up her stockings, hidden under her dress all along. “My, my, Ivy. Such a fucking tease,” Jinkx murmurs, toying with one of the garters, an almost mischievous smile playing on her lips. “You have no fucking idea how much this turns me on.” Heat pools in her stomach. She takes off her jeans, already resisting the urge to touch herself. “Kiss me again,” she demands, wrapping an arm around Ivy’s torso. As their lips meet, she runs fingers down Ivy’s back and unclasps her bra.

Jinkx throws the undergarment aside and lifts up Ivy bridal-style to carry her to the bedroom. She pushes Ivy onto the bed, the girl sinking into the soft blankets, her dilating pupils matching Jinkx’s. “You’re so, so fucking gorgeous, Ivy,” she coos, cupping her girlfriend’s petite breasts.

“Wait- you’re still clothed. Let me help,” Ivy simpers. Flipping them over, she reaches under Jinkx to take off her bra, but Jinkx pushes Ivy off her gently.

“You’re my guest, lovely. Tonight I’m taking care of you,” Jinkx explains at Ivy’s bewilderment. She takes off her bra hastily and returns her attention to Ivy, who was now kneeling on the bed. She plays with Ivy’s nipples, rubbing, pinching and twisting the little nubs until they become erect, Ivy’s soft moans like music to her ears. “Enjoying ourselves, aren’t we?” Her lips curl into a grin when she feels Ivy shiver at her touch. “Alright, time to take off the garters.” She runs her hands up and down Ivy’s legs once more longingly, before carefully taking the garters and stockings off.

As soon as she does, Ivy pulls Jinkx close to her again and plants kisses all over her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples. Jinkx’s breaths quicken and she tugs on Ivy’s hair, the sensation prompting her to suck harder. Jinkx’s hand roams downwards to Ivy’s underwear, smiling to herself when she feels soaked fabric, and widening her grin when Ivy trembles against her as she strokes her. “Already wet, my darling?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Ivy moans.

Jinkx continues to rub Ivy’s clit through her panties, fingers moving tantalizingly slow for the younger woman. “Please Jinkx, this is driving me crazy…”

“You’re in for a long night, then,” she replies, but complies and takes off the panties. She starts sucking on Ivy’s collarbone, determined to leave her mark there, all the while her fingers tease Ivy’s entrance, fingertips dancing across her thighs, deliberately avoiding her clit. Ivy feels like she’s burning. Not hellfire-and-brimstone burning, in fact, quite the opposite. This feels like paradise, heaven even- overwhelming and torturous, but in the best way. She can’t help reaching a hand down to touch herself, only to have Jinkx swat it away. “Uh-uh, no touching yourself, that’s my job,” she said, taking one of Ivy’s nipples and sucking on it.

Jinkx inserts a finger in Ivy and starts pumping, before adding another when she did not object. She loves the way Ivy seems to be desperate already, writhing under her. “Please, Jinkxy. Faster,” she begs, moving her hips to match Jinkx’s fingers. Jinkx simply smirks, leaning down to flick Ivy’s clit with her tongue, the redhead whimpering helplessly when Jinkx adds a third finger.

Jinkx looks down at Ivy, and what a magnificent sight she is. Over stimulated, trembling, breathless, her makeup a mess of smudged eyeliner and sweat glistening, and Jinkx doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone more beautiful. She kisses Ivy’s clit and sucks it gently, three fingers still pumping into her.

Ivy thrashes against her as the pleasure building rapidly. “Ah, Jinkx, nearly there…” She’s so close to the edge, just a few more thrusts of Jinkx’ fingers could take her there.

Right on the brink of orgasm, Jinkx withdraws her fingers and licks then clean, just the very image of that eliciting a throaty moan from Ivy. “Like I said earlier, you are delicious.” She gives Ivy a sly smile. “I told you it would be a long night. Enjoying it yet, baby?”

“Please, fuck, I need to come, I’m, I’m so close, please,” Ivy whines.

Jinkx holds a finger to Ivy’s lips. “Patience, my darling.” She pins Ivy’s arms to her sides when she tries to rub her clit, and presses their mouths together, biting Ivy’s lower lip and letting her moan into her mouth.

Ivy can just barely taste herself on Jinkx’s tongue, and involuntarily she squeezes her thighs tighter, trying to get some release from any friction she can generate.

Jinkx feels her satisfaction grow at seeing Ivy’s desperation.  Placing soft kisses along her neck and chest, she thrusts her fingers into Ivy again. As Ivy pleads for release, Jinkx plays with her nipples, licking and biting on them, enjoying the little whimpers Ivy makes when she does.

Ivy is so close to coming she has tears leaking at the corners of her eyes. “Please let me come, I…please, Jinkx,” she cries out, between gasps and moans.

Jinkx gives her a light kiss on her lips, then bends down and wraps her lips around Ivy’s clit, her tongue swirling around the small nub of nerves. She hums softly, observing Ivy’s reaction at the vibrations on her clit, her thrashing making Jinkx wetter by the minute.

Ivy pulls Jinkx’s head closer, tugging on her hair. She’s so close to coming again, she needs this so much.

Jinkx takes her fingers out of Ivy completely, sucking the glistening liquid off. “Nearly there, baby, hold off for a little longer. It’ll be worth it in the end, I promise.” She restrains Ivy’s hands again, knowing that she won’t be able to resist giving herself release.

Ivy humps the cool air, the sweet agony of denial being too much for her. Jinkx kneads her nipples tenderly, her hands stroking Ivy’s legs. Ivy lets her hands run over Jinkx’s back and the soft curve of her ass, squeezing it before Jinkx pushes herself down again, licking the wetness off Ivy’s thighs.

“Oh, Jinkx, please! I need to come!”

Jinkx raises her head to make eye contact with Ivy’s green orbs, nearly black with dilation. “Beg nicer.”

“Jinkx, fuck, I’ll do anything, just let me come already…”

“What’s the magic word?” Jinkx asks, smirking when Ivy spasms at having Jinkx’s fingers thrusting in her again. Her fingers are cramping up, but seeing Ivy falling to pieces in front of her was worth more than the soreness she would have in her hand tomorrow.

“Please!”

Finally, Jinkx starts licking Ivy’s clit again. Quick little flicks of her tongue, swirling her tongue around, sucking on it, then she hums again.

“Jinkxy, oh, I’m close, yes, Jinkx!” Ivy cries out, as the heat building inside her explodes. Jinkx’s fingers curl at the exact right spot, her juices gushing as she pants through her orgasm, still thrusting into Jinkx’s face. Her release was denied for so long, and it feels so good, better than anything she has felt before. “Oh, Jinkx…” she breathes.

Jinkx licks Ivy’s juices up- she tastes sweet and tangy, and Jinkx can’t get enough of it. She crawls back onto the bed, facing Ivy, still shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm, and smiles almost proudly at the younger woman. “So, did you enjoy it?”

“Well, you certainly weren’t exaggerating when you said you were intense,” Ivy replies. “But fuck, you are magical, Jinkx,” she says, cradling an arm around Jinkx. “Let me return the favor?”

“In the morning, darling, we have plenty of time. You’re so tired now, we should sleep.” Jinkx presses a sweet, chaste kiss to Ivy’s forehead.

Ivy leans into the curve of Jinkx’s neck. “Love you, Jinkxy,” she murmurs.

“Love you too.”


End file.
